Disguise
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: [One-shot] Zelda can't help but think when she's Shiek she's just a disguise... a disguise against the one she's helping, the Hero of Time.


A/N 'Ello, peoples. I'm kind of prone to doing Zelda one-shots, though this is my second one. I just might do more. Keep updated.  
  
This one came to me when I was playing Super Smash Brothers on Gamecube, and, Zelda being my best character, I changed into Shiek, who I was better at. Then I thought- how did Zelda feel, talking to Link like she was a different person?  
  
It never occurred to me before that. But of course, I love doing one- shots, even though they are short. Live with it, people. Either that or read my stories anyway.   
  
Read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, the Legend of Zelda storyline, nor any of the characters listed. I wish I did so I could make some money and perhaps buy a better laptop then the one I have with keys that stick. And a mousepad that the tacky stuff got rubbed off. That would be nice.  
  
(Begin Disguise)  
  
I watched the seventeen year-old boy. From a distance, of course. Even though I'm a quick-change artist, one could never know when he chanced a glance up, and I wouldn't have time to shift hair of skin color.  
  
At the princess of Hyrule watching him from a rooftop of a deserted marketplace.  
  
Soon, there wouldn't be a Hyrule, the way Gannondorf was going. He could ruin it all, all my family's hard work.  
  
But this boy- no, man- could save it all. But something stirred in my mind. He wasn't really a man; he was a ten year-old boy that was forced to become a seventeen year-old.  
  
He still had those childish likes and dislikes. A seven year sleep affected his body, not his brain. Link, the Hero of Time, or so he would be known, was just a preteen thrust into a world of fear, violence, and the ever threat of death. I felt pity for him.  
  
Link started walking towards the temple, maybe seeking guidence. Shiek always was there to guide him.  
  
Shiek!  
  
My alter ego, which I named after my personal servent Ima (I think that's her name... tell me if I'm wrong), who was from the tribe Shiekah. Shiek had a tight skin outfit with symbols all over it with short blond hair, cropped to her- my- nose level. The eyes remained their scarlet hue, with a chain and needles as a weapon. Not to mention magic in general.  
  
I quickly shifted to the temple. I had to remain as Shiek, for Gannondorf had rule over the castle and if I was seen there or as Zelda I would be slain.  
  
I transported myself to the back of the temple and in the small platfom where I was when Link sought guidence.  
  
I appeared there moments before Link arrived.  
  
"Shiek! I need you help," he said. His sapphire eyes looked tired and worn out.  
  
"Go to the forest girl. She needs your help," I said, repeating what I said last time. Never changing. I didn't want it to seem too obvious that I once knew him.  
  
Change that. I didn't know him. I met him for the first time physically when he sneaked inside the castle about seven years ago.  
  
It's strange I still remember him. But heros leave their imprint in your mind, don't they?  
  
But I saw him in a dream the first time. That's how I knew that he would be the one to save Hyrule from the evil grip of the Gerudo Gannondorf.  
  
"Sure, Shiek," said Link, his azure eyes shining. "But..."  
  
Mentally I heaved the biggest sigh. Faore, I thought. Give me strength. "I cannot tell you anymore," I said. "You must do it alone."  
  
Sometimes I wish I could say, "Link! I knew you seven years ago, I'm the princess of Hyrule! Zelda!"  
  
But it would be death to say that. Gannondorf's minions could be watching from any point. I was in danger everywhere.  
  
That is why I must wear disguises. I can't say what I want, or an arrow or spear might find me. A sword or dagger point. I doubt Gannondorf will stop at anything.  
  
After Gannondorf is defeated, I will tell Link who Shiek really is. Zelda, the princess of Hyrule.  
  
Then I won't have to wear disguises.  
  
(End Disguise)  
  
A/N Ahh... there goes another fic.  
  
Please review! That's all I really go to say, review and live longer! (Evil cackle...) 


End file.
